Todo Otra Vez
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Kurt y Blaine han estado felizmente casados por cerca de dos décadas y tienen tres hijas hermosas y grandes. No mucho después de que la mayor se va a California para comenzar la universidad, descubren que a veces a la vida le gusta dar sorpresas, y del tipo que realmente sacude a toda la familia, especialmente a los padres. * Traducción Autorizada *


_Saludos a todas y todos. Les traigo otra de las creaciones de **"Warblerslushie"** , a quien le agradezco por haberme autorizado a traducir todas sus historias (*^-^*)_

 _Espero la disfruten de principio a fin tanto como yo._

 _ ***** Este es un fic corto con M-preg. *****_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **"** **Sorpresa"**

* * *

.

Kurt cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor del dormitorio, en su mayoría vacío, que alguna vez perteneció a su hija mayor. Era algo que hacía casi todos los días: despertar, preparar un poco de café, y luego pasear por la habitación de Paisley mientras todos los demás todavía estaban en la cama.

Se apoyaba en su cómoda y miraba alrededor del lugar, suspirando pesadamente mientras los recuerdos de su nacimiento y de su crecimiento se reproducían en su mente como viejas películas caseras.

Era difícil de creer que ella tenía dieciocho años ya y estaba en el primer año de la universidad del otro lado del país. Sí, tenía a su tío Coop para cuidarla, pero todavía era raro estar en Nueva York mientras su bebé estaba en California y empezaba su vida para convertirse en una joven y bella mujer.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando salió de la habitación de su hija y cerró la puerta detrás de él, arrastrándose por el oscuro pasillo hacia la cocina, donde estaba seguro de que encontraría a Blaine sentado a la mesa con el periódico y lo que considerara comestible ese día.

En cambio, se encontró con sus otras dos niñas dando vueltas por el lugar, ollas y sartenes revoloteando mientras luchaban para hacerse un buen desayuno.

\- Se levantaron temprano.

\- Sí, bueno, es difícil dormir cuando papá vomita como loco en el baño contiguo.

Kurt colocó su taza en el mostrador y se giró para mirar a su hija del medio, Amelia, estudiando su expresión por un segundo antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- ¿Tu papá está enfermo?

\- Sip. Ha estado vomitando durante los últimos diez minutos. Finalmente me levanté porque ya no podía aguantar más. Si tiene resaca, tal vez ustedes deberían dejar de beber tanto vino después de la cena.

\- Lo que digas, madre. – Kurt gruñó rodando los ojos, deslizándose por delante de Amelia y Caroline mientras regresaba a su dormitorio.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más ruidosos eran los vómitos, y sintió que le daba vueltas el estómago. Odiaba cuando Blaine se sentía mal. Su pobre esposo trabajaba tanto, y cada vez que enfermaba, le era más difícil recuperarse. – ¿Cariño? – Preguntó mientras llamaba a la puerta. – ¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta fue recibida con un gemido, y sacudió la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del baño. El vil olor del vómito teñía el aire, y se frotó la nariz, moviéndose para abrir la diminuta ventana junto al lavamanos antes de caer de rodillas junto a su marido enfermo.

Cuando Blaine volvió a inclinarse sobre el asiento del inodoro, Kurt colocó una mano firme sobre su espalda y la frotó lentamente, besándole el hombro mientras este jadeaba y chisporroteaba la bilis. – Oh, bebé, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo?

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza y escupió, retrocediendo contra el pecho de Kurt una vez que había terminado. Su forma agotada y debilitada era pesada y caliente contra el cuerpo de su amado, pero este no podía quejarse, no cuando Blaine parecía estar a centímetros de desmayarse.

Su piel estaba pegajosa al tacto y blanca como una sábana, el cabello sudoroso se veía más oscuro que nunca, puesto que se posaba sobre su frente húmeda.

Durante unos minutos los dos se sentaron juntos en el suelo, Blaine frotando su estómago mientras Kurt lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo mantenía cerca.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que haga que Amelia te traiga ginger-ale o galletas? ¿Algo para calmar el estómago?

\- No creo que pueda comer nada. – Susurró con voz ronca. Se giró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo para escuchar el latido de su corazón, y este se preguntaba qué podía estar pasando.

Por lo general cuando Blaine enfermaba del estómago, no estaba demasiado interesado en acurrucarse después. Dejaba que Kurt lo cuidara un minuto y eso era todo. Ahora, sin embargo, se estaba acurrucando en él como un koala abrazando un árbol. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien, cariño? Estás siendo muy pegajoso.

\- Me siento muy mal justo ahora. Eso es todo. Estaré bien si me dejas recostarme así.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Umm…

Kurt lo dejó pasar, ligeramente contento con la respuesta de Blaine mientras apretaba el agarre a su alrededor. En el pasillo podía oír a sus hijas discutiendo sobre Dios sabe qué, pero no tenía ganas de moverse, ni podía realmente ir a ver lo que estaba pasando.

En lugar de eso, se quedó en el suelo del baño con su esposo, acariciándole lentamente la espalda húmeda, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que lo tenía tan enfermo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

\- Creo que papá está embarazado.

Caroline abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba a su hermana mayor. El tazón de la mezcla de panqueques que había estado removiendo quedó olvidado mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba, sus ojos avellana se abrieron como los de un búho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Papá… creo que está embarazado. – Con un movimiento de la muñeca, volvió a cortar la fruta para su desayuno, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Caroline no estaba haciendo nada para terminar la masa de panqueque, señaló la fruta, entregándole el cuchillo, y fue a terminar el trabajo ella misma. – Lo escuchaste vomitar. Lo ha estado haciendo mucho esta semana. Papá simplemente no se ha dado cuenta porque está demasiado preocupado por Paisley. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo sabré, pero de todos modos ha estado vomitando sus galletas por días. No es sólo una gripe, de lo contrario todos la tendríamos ahora. Es por eso que creo que está embarazado. Es demasiado simple.

\- Pero… pero, todas somos adolescentes. ¡Son demasiado viejos para tener otro bebé!

\- Eso es lo que he estado diciendo, pero en realidad, papá sólo tiene 39. Sé que dicen que los portadores tienen una menor probabilidad de tener un bebé después de los 35, pero sabes que nuestros papás son como conejos, – rodó los ojos cuando Caroline se atragantó – así que no sería sorprendente que quedara embarazado.

Quiero decir, vamos, nos tuvieron a todas con pocos años de diferencia. – La menor asintió con la cabeza y Amelia fue a verter la mezcla terminada en la sartén caliente. – Piénsalo… Paisley tiene dieciocho, yo dieciséis y tú catorce. No perdieron el tiempo. ¡Ellos se casaron y de golpe llegaron los bebés! Saben cómo hacerlos, eso es seguro.

\- ¡Dios mío, Amelia! Cállate antes de que vomite.

\- Justo como papi. – Bromeó.

Caroline gruñó, apuntando a la chica con una mirada molesta. Sus cabellos rizados rebotaron mientras daba vueltas para terminar de cortar la fruta, y Amelia se carcajeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo roja que estaba la cara de su hermana.

\- ¿Sabes lo que acabo de darme cuenta, Caro?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Si tienen otro hijo, ya no serás la bebé. Serás una hija del medio como yo.

\- Oh Dios.

\- Bienvenida al club, hermanita. Ahora tendrás que lidiar con no sólo estar en la sombra de Paisley, sino también el ser eclipsada por el nuevo bebé. – No se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermana menor por darle vuelta a los panqueques.

Detrás de ella Caroline miraba fijamente a la pared con horror, no muy segura de si deseaba tener otro bebé en casa, no cuando ella todavía tendría que vivir con él o ella por algunos años, mientras que sus hermanas podían salir y hacer cosas en la universidad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Él tiempo seguía pasando, las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta estaba fuera de la puerta del cuarto de baño escuchando mientras Blaine vomitaba de nuevo después de tomar sólo un bocado de su cena.

Durante un largo periodo pensó que algo estaba mal, pero no tuvo tiempo de investigar, el trabajo lo tenía muy ocupado, las chicas estaban inundadas de actividades después de la escuela y hasta Blaine entraba y salía de la casa haciendo su propio trabajo.

Finalmente tenían una noche tranquila para pasar juntos, y fue cuando fue capaz de ver lo enfermo que su esposo de verdad estaba. El hombre no había estado vomitando tanto desde… ¡Oh!

\- ¿Blaine? Cariño, voy a entrar. – Preparándose para lo peor, entró en el maloliente baño y frunció el ceño ante su marido encorvado.

El ojimiel estaba una vez más acurrucado en el suelo, con los brazos sobre el asiento del inodoro mientras su rostro descansaba contra su codo. Respiraba pesadamente, con la boca todavía húmeda y la saliva goteando, y cuando Kurt se arrodilló para frotarle el cabello húmedo con los dedos, gimió. – Oh, cariño, está bien.

\- No está bien. – Gruñó, cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de las uñas cortas de su esposo rascándose el cuero cabelludo. Tarareó en reconocimiento de la acción calmante y luego frotó su sudorosa frente contra la palma de este. – No lo sabes.

\- Estás embarazado de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Por un segundo Blaine permaneció quieto, con los ojos todavía cerrados, aunque su boca se había torcido levemente. Sacudió la cabeza y luego abrió los ojos acuosos, mirando fijamente a Kurt. – Sí.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

\- Hace unos días. Me decía… me decía a mí mismo que no podía ser. Soy mayor, Kurt, soy demasiado viejo para tener otro bebé, pero luego me hice algunas pruebas caseras y resultaron positivas, así que me detuve en la clínica hoy y me tomaron una muestra de sangre y… bueno, sorpresa, estamos embarazados de nuevo.

\- Hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos un bebé en la casa. – Susurró, deslizándose hacia el suelo para sentarse frente a Blaine. Esperó a que este se alejara del inodoro antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y poner las manos sobre su estómago. Ya había una ligera hinchazón ahí, el pequeño bulto que no había desaparecido después de tres embarazos, y que ahora estaba un poco más grande con su creciente cuarto hijo. – Guau… No me di cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos esto.

\- Kurt…

\- ¿No quieres hacer esto? Porque no te obligaré. Es tu cuerpo y te amo y…

Blaine se paralizó, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia el techo. El ventilador del baño zumbaba sobre ellos, y tragó saliva, su garganta todavía dolorida por lo enfermo que había estado.

\- Cuando este bebé tenga la edad de Paisley, estaremos cerca de los 60. Habrá una diferencia de edad de quince años entre él y Caroline. ¡Esa es una enorme brecha! Entre Cooper y yo hay sólo diez años de diferencia y ya ves cómo nos llevamos.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tendremos que cambiar todo: nuestros horarios, el trabajo, una de las habitaciones tendrá que convertirse en cunero. Dios, Paisley es técnicamente lo suficientemente mayor como para poder tener un bebé ahora, y este bebé podría ser tío o tía de…

Kurt frunció el ceño, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la idea de que su preciosa primogénita se embarazara a una edad tan temprana. Si había algún pensamiento en el mundo que no quisiera albergar, era el de su hija teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien, siendo una adolescente caliente como él y Blaine lo habían sido.

Demonios, le tomó una eternidad intentar sentarse y darle la charla, especialmente después de que tuvo recuerdos acerca de su propio padre ante la misma situación con él a esa edad.

Saber que Paisley era mayor que él y Blaine cuando empezaron a tener sexo… bueno, era una especie de shock. Hombre, estaba viejo.

\- De acuerdo, no. Por un lado, Paisley no va a tener un bebé al mismo tiempo que tú. Lo prohíbo. – Ignoró la risa cansada de Blaine. – Y dos, tienes razón sobre cuántos años tendremos. Ya tendremos la edad suficiente para ser abuelos. – Le frotó el vientre a su amado. – Para cuando cumpla dieciocho, probablemente seremos abuelos, pero yo…

\- Quieres esto, ¿cierto?

\- Blaine…

\- Dios, yo… lo quiero también. Siempre hablábamos de tener más hijos, pero entonces aunque no me cuidaba, nunca pasó, y pensé bien quizás tres es suficiente. Esto es como un milagro cuando lo piensas.

\- Pero tantas cosas podrían salir mal.

\- Así es, pero podríamos manejarlas, ¿no crees? – Empujándose un poco, se alejó del abrazo de Kurt y lo miró de frente con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. – Para ser honesto, estoy aterrorizado, pero quiero hacer esto. ¿Y si finalmente conseguimos al varoncito que queríamos?

\- Eso sería divertido.

\- O si tenemos otra niña, eso también sería divertido.

\- Mientras sea saludable. – Extendió la mano y acarició con la punta de los dedos la protuberancia apenas allí, hipnotizado por lo que estaba pasando dentro.

¡Iban a tener otro bebé!

\- Sí. Mientras todo esté bien. Entonces… ¿vamos a hacer esto, Kurt?

\- Vamos a hacerlo. – Sonriendo, los dos hombres se inclinaron y se besaron rápidamente. El ojiazul frotó su nariz cuando el aliento fétido de Blaine lo hizo tener pequeñas arcadas. – Enjuaga tu boca. Luego bésame cuando hayas terminado.

\- Esa es la forma en la que tratas a tu esposo embarazado. – Murmuró juguetonamente, levantándose para cepillarse los dientes.

Mientras el ojimiel se refrescaba, Kurt se quedó en el suelo pensando en cómo iban a darles la noticia a sus otras hijas.


End file.
